


knocking on heaven's doors

by sullixtion



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>наверное, было бы лучше, упади на город путевка в рай от политиков - атомная бомба. и да простят вам все грехи, и да вознесутся ваши души на небеса. новые святые двадцать первого века, рожденные из яда и крови. но они, назло всему, живы, и дышат, и существуют, и идут черт знает куда, лишь бы уйти из этого наполненного хаосом места.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knocking on heaven's doors

руки у чжинёна — теплые. теплее, чем его, чжебома, обледневшая изнанка; и он этими руками весь мир мог бы согреть, но — держит его лицо в своих ладонях. и рефреном звучит его уверенное «все будет хорошо», а взгляд чжебома — взгляд загнанного зверя.  
прикосновения чжинёна обжигают кожу, точно потоки лавы.  
все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо.  
(если умрем, то вместе).  
но этого чжинён вслух не говорит.

наверное, было бы лучше, упади на город путевка в рай от политиков — атомная бомба. и да простят вам все грехи, и да вознесутся ваши души на небеса. новые святые двадцать первого века, рожденные из яда и крови.

наверное, было бы лучше получить пулю в голову на войне. герои, жертвы, очередное потерянное поколение, для которого смерть — наилучший выход в условиях резко перевернувшегося мира.

но они, назло всему, живы, и дышат, и существуют, и идут черт знает куда, лишь бы уйти из этого наполненного хаосом места.  
у них есть ружье и пистолет, и в одной из стычек с такими же бродягами, как и они сами, чжебом понимает, что простреленная навылет голова — это страшно и мерзко. и совсем чуть-чуть — притягивающе, потому что люди ничего не знают о смерти. еще он понимает, что человек, окропивший свои руки кровью, способен все так же любить, и что, в общем-то, каждый выживает, как может.

а еще чжебом понимает, что больше никому на этой чертовой планете не доверяет.

///

все началось каких-то четыре месяца назад. они жили, смеялись, _не боялись друг друга_, гигабайтами закачивали музыку, смотрели залпом фильмы-катастрофы. на экране взрывались здания, инопланетные захватчики устраивали на земле геноцид, корабли шли ко дну, все застывало во льдах или горело пламенем ада, но даже в самой плачевной ситуации всегда находилось место надежде.

только не в жизни.

когда по телевидению объявили эвакуацию, чжинён подавился хлопьями и закашлялся. это было глупой шуткой. глупой, бессердечной шуткой; но лицо ведущего было мертвенно-бледным, в тон рубашке. чжебом смотрел на его нелепо полосатый, даже не затянутый галстук и думал, кто выпустил его в таком виде в эфир. наверное, им не хватало времени. да, пожалуй, это ведь срочные новости.  
все было как во сне — медленно и размыто. чжебом долго стоял перед открытым шкафом, почему-то надеясь, что документы окажутся там, а руки его дрожали так, что он все равно не смог бы что-то взять. чжинён тогда сделал все за него. он всегда умел сохранять спокойствие.

потом — долгие часы на выезде из города. врачи осматривали всех. люди, попавшие под подозрение, просто испарялись, исчезали под рыдания и истерики их близких. высокий парень — он назвался минджуном — сказал, что их убивают, а трупы сжигают. чжебом не верил. чжебом не мог поверить.  
в конце концов очередь совсем перестала двигаться, и по толпе пошли нехорошие шепотки, мол, слишком много зараженных, правительство отдало приказ — уничтожить.  
минджун предложил бежать через линию метро: «мои друзья уже за городом. одни вы не справитесь».

каким-то чудом им удалось проскочить к окраинам. каким-то чудом они не попались отрядам военных, выискивающим оставшихся в городе жителей.  
у них не было ничего, и минджун рискнул зайти в один из опустевших домов, позаимствовать кое-какую одежду и еду.  
им везло, страшно везло. они даже смогли выйти за пределы города и встретиться с друзьями минджуна.  
вот только после этого все покатилось к черту.  
никто не знал, ни откуда взялся этот вирус, ни как он распространяется. маски, противогазы — все это было бессмысленно, либо у человека был иммунитет, либо его не было.

вирус убивал медленно и мучительно.  
первая стадия — потеря памяти.  
вторая стадия — случайные вспышки агрессии.  
третья стадия — полная потеря контроля над собой и стремление убивать.  
каждая из них длилась от недели до трех.  
медленно и мучительно.

чунхо считал, что это дело рук правительства, сорвавшийся эксперимент. просто они хотели получить биологическое оружие, но где-то что-то пошло не так. совсем не так. чжебому от таких разговоров становилось не по себе, но чжинён был рядом, всегда был. и руки у него всегда были теплые.

их и без того маленький отряд уменьшался. кто-то, совершая вылазку за едой, попался в руки военных. кто-то пал в перестрелке с другой кучкой людей ли? врагов ли?

минджун стал жертвой вируса. когда чунхо понял, что бесполезно пытаться его спасти, он отослал чжебома и чжинёна подальше, дав им пистолет и ружье. «ждите меня, это приказ», — сказал он, и они ждали. первый выстрел, прогремевший в ночной тишине, предназначался минджуну и ознаменовал победу вируса.   
второй выстрел означал нечто другое.  
он означал — приказ чунхо отменяется вследствие его смерти. нужно бежать.  
и они бросились прочь, не разбирая дороги.  
так они остались одни.

\\\\\

дождь льет порывами — резкими, сильными. капли разбиваются на мелкие брызги и настойчиво барабанят по крыше. яблоневые деревья в саду качаются, и их листья, сорванные ветром, усыпают почерневшую от воды землю. свинцовое небо кажется тяжелым - что, если упадет?

они проверяют дом: никого. чжебом вызывается дежурить первым, и чжинён садится у стены, вытягивая ноги. ему двадцать, но он выглядит куда старше: глубокие складки морщин на лбу, седина в волосах, впалые щеки. война не приносит ничего хорошего. война лишь отбирает и никогда не меняется.

чжебом опускается на корточки рядом с ним.  
— старик, сколько мы еще так протянем?  
чжинён закрывает глаза.  
— я не знаю.  
не то чтобы чжебом хочет услышать какой-то определенный ответ. в его личном словаре слова «жизнь» и «страх» давно превратились в синонимы, и он теперь не знает, как иначе, и не понимает, как было раньше.

удивительно: еще не так давно они могли строить планы на месяц вперед, на два, на полгода, год. сейчас нельзя и предположить, что случится через час.

чжебом со вздохом поднимается.  
— спи, старик, спи. я разбужу тебя.

он будит его только на рассвете, когда уже нет сил сопротивляться усталости. чжинён недоволен.  
— ты должен был поднять меня раньше.  
— нам все равно некуда торопиться. и еды у нас почти не осталось, нужно обыскать дом.  
«на самом деле, — хочется сказать чжебому, — у нас только мы и остались».

но этого чжебом вслух не говорит.

они добираются до какого-то города. может, это пусан, может, что-то другое, они не знают, да и не важно все это. важно то, что скоро зима: они потеряли счет дням, но воздух стал гораздо холоднее, и солнце светит все реже. им нужно какое-то укрытие, а этот город выглядит так, будто его покинули давным-давно.

чжебом задается вопросом, сколько же прошло времени.  
— все началось… в июне? или в июле?  
— я не помню, — качает головой чжинён. — пойдем.

в городе действительно никого нет — или им так кажется. во всяком случае, никто не мешает им залезать в магазины и переворачивать полки в поисках завалявшихся консервных банок. в одном из домов они находят теплую одежду, брошенную в суматохе на пол, в другом — парочку одеял.  
— справимся, — говорит чжинён. — все будет хорошо.

им удается кое-как обустроить небольшой дом ближе к центру.  
— перезимуем, а потом уйдем.  
— куда? — спрашивает чжебом.  
чжинён молчит и нащупывает под одеялом его руку.  
— я не знаю. это сложно, — наконец говорит он, поворачиваясь к чжебому. — в голове все расплывается.  
чжебом долго смотрит на него, пытаясь что-то прочесть по глазам. чжинён переплетает с ним пальцы и целует его.  
выходит скомкано и сухо, словно он разучился это делать. может, так оно и есть, но у них миллион проблем, и это — наименьшая.

чжебом каждый день оставляет по зарубке на стене: так, просто, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
на сорок девятой чжинён забывает его имя. свое он забывает три зарубки спустя.  
чжебому следовало заметить это раньше.

когда зарубок набирается шестьдесят три, чжебом перестает понимать, зачем он это делает и что за человек с ним в одном доме.  
угасающее сознание подсказывает: чтобы выжить, нужно убить.  
чжебом берет в руки пистолет.  
выстрел.

чжинён тупо смотрит на кровь на стене и подбирает пистолет.

ему, кажется, пора.


End file.
